1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft. In particular, the golf club shaft includes three or more flex points distributed along the length of the shaft.
2. Background
The functionality of a golf club shaft is determined by its torque, impact strength, frequency, and flex point location. These factors determine the capacity of the club to strike a ball, the distance and direction of a struck ball, and the tolerance of the shaft during impact. All of these factors may be altered by the manufacturer to achieve a functional shaft. The flex point location, however, is the factor most often selected by a golfer when choosing a set of golf clubs.
In choosing a flex point, a golfer is often asked to choose between three locations. A flex point located proximate the club head is termed a "low point". A flex point in the middle of the shaft is termed a "mid-point". A flex point located proximate the handle is termed a "high point". Typically, a low point shaft sacrifices distance for less vibration while a high point shaft increases vibration to obtain greater distance. A mid-point shaft tries to achieve a compromise in both distance and vibration. None of these options, however, provide maximum distance and reduced vibration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to increase distance and reduce vibration in a golf club shaft.